


Morning from far away

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Kind of a missing scene, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Hey.” - he yawned with sleep in his voice.“How are you? I miss you.” - said Robert over the phone.“I should be the one asking. I'm fine everything's good...I just hate waking up alone.” - he yawned again.“Did I wake you? Sorry.”“No, it's alright. I wanted to call anyway.”Or...This is what happens when Robert and Aaron are apart and they miss each other too much. Basically a phone call and a cute scene with Seb which happens later on





	Morning from far away

****He opened his eyes slowly as he reached out with his right hand to search for something...someone. It took him a few seconds to realize he was alone. It was a habit. Every morning ever since the reunion he reached out for him. It was comfort. It was home. He had to make a call.

He wondered if Aaron was awake. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he checked the time.  ** 05:32 am **  he read.  _ No way he's awake at this hour _  he chuckled, then he distracted himself with his lock screen for a while.

It was a picture they took recently. A family picture with the four of them. Seb happily smiling at Aaron who was also looking at the boy, all the while holding him safe in his arms. Robert saw himself laughing right in the camera while Liv made a somewhat silly face.

It was a blissful memory. Before everything went wrong. Before he didn't have this... burden on his shoulders. Deep down he knew he wasn't to blame, but accepting it? That was a whole other story.

He checked his phone again, **  05:38 am ** . It was still early and he already felt guilty for waking Aaron up, but... he just needed to hear his voice. It was hard enough to sleep without him, to wake up without him. He thought back to all the times he felt Aaron right next to him in bed. To allow him to snuggle up to him in his sleep. Robert always loved when Aaron did that. He probably didn't even know he was doing it, but for Robert, it was one of the best things about the mornings. That tiny period between dreaming and waking up, where their brains still weren't functioning properly. Where it was all about instincts.... and theirs were always about the need to feel the other. It wasn't even sexual.... well not always. Sometimes it was only about sensing without knowing, then slowly processing the information. To confirm that they were indeed where they needed to be. Next to each other.

After another minute or two he finally pressed call, waiting for the monotonic ringing to stop and to be replaced with something familiar. Something he longed to hear. His husband's voice.

“Hey.” - he yawned with sleep in his voice.

  
  


“How are you? I miss you.” - said Robert over the phone.

  
  


“I should be the one asking. I'm fine, everything's good...I just hate waking up alone.” - he yawned again.

  
  


“Did I wake you? Sorry.”

  
  


“No, it's alright. I wanted to call anyway.”

  
  


“I just wanted to hear your voice.” - said Robert and Aaron pictured his husband lying in bed, with tousled hair, his fingers running through it, with a soppy smile on his face. Obviously, he couldn't see him, but he was right. Robert looked just like that.

Aaron wasn't the only one picturing the other, Robert did the same. He imagined Aaron, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, quietly chuckling about his earlier statement. Maybe he even touched himself for a second or two, until he realized it wasn't the time or place for that. They missed the other's body, that was clear to both of them, but they felt weird under these circumstances. - “Are you gonna have a busy day?” - he asked trying to get rid of the thought of Aaron all alone in bed, especially when he was too far away to enjoy the view.

  
  


“Not really, I think some bloke's gonna bring some scrap, but I'm finishing off early anyway. She wasn't suspicious right?” - he asked referring to Rebecca.

Aaron wanted to spend some time with Seb, but since Robert was away he's gonna be the one who brings him home. They didn't want to tell anything to Rebecca, but they were a bit scared that it might look weird. Lately, it was always Robert who brought Seb home, or the two of them went together.

They got it all covered though. Robert called her to arrange the weekend, and the plan was that he would call her again later in the afternoon to tell her he's stuck at a meeting and Aaron would be the one to pick up Seb. It sounded safe enough.

  
  


“I think we're good on that.” - smiled Robert. It was unlikely that she would kick up a fuss. She didn't have any reason for it.

  
  


“I miss him so much.” - sighed Aaron already planning their weekend.

  
  


“I wish I was there with you.”

  
  


“I send pictures, and we can video call. I'm sure he would want to speak to you.” - he smirked.

  
  


“Speak.” - repeated Robert with a laugh. - “Like the last time, we tried that?” -he asked not really expecting an answer. In the past couple of months, Seb started learning new words, but there were times when he spoke in this... weird language. None of them knew what he said, but he seemed happy and cheerful so they let him be in his own little bubble. - “Call me when you get home with him alright?”

  
  


“Yeah, course I will.” - answered Aaron still smiling. - “I miss you.” - he added much to Robert's surprise. He just didn't expect it, but he felt the warmness spreading in his chest already.

  
  


“I miss you too.” - they both went silent before Robert took a breath preparing to say goodbye. - “Alright, I let you sleep for a bit longer. Call me later yeah?”

  
  


“Okay, try to rest for another 30 minutes before you start on your morning coffee... I know you.”

  
  


“You certainly do.” - laughed Robert – “Okay I try... for you.” - he added and Aaron held in the urge to answer something snarky. They both said goodbye before the call ended.

 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


“We're gonna have the best weekend.” - said Aaron as he smiled at the little boy, while he put him in his car seat. - “Should we send a picture to Daddy?” - he asked with his phone ready. Seb started nodding and clapping and Aaron took the opportunity. He knew this would put a smile on Robert's face immediately. - “There you go. Sent.” - he said getting his phone back to his pocket before he started the engine. -”Daddy's gonna love it.” - he said to Seb – “He could never resist your little smile, ain't that right?” - he asked taking a look at the boy in the rearview mirror. He must have found this whole journey entertaining because he was happily bubbling away to himself.

_It's gonna be an easy way home_  thought Aaron, and he was right. - “He wanted to be here you know.” - he said to the little boy, trying to have some conversation of sort. - “But he.... he's with Auntie Vic because she needs him more right now. Don't worry, we're gonna call him.... and you can say hi. Would you like that Sebby?” - he asked and he saw for a second as Seb looked right at him nodding and saying yeah. - “Phew, good... I don't know how I would've explained it to your Dad... if you didn't want to speak to him.” - he joked. He knew Seb didn't understand a word from it, but it still felt good to talk to him like that. - “I have those cool blocks here with me. We can build a tower. I know I'm not that good on that front as Daddy, but I'm gonna try, okay?” - he said when he heard Seb trying to repeat the word “tower” after him. - “That's right mate, we're gonna built a big tower... bigger than you. Sounds good right?” - he winked at him. - “You know, your Nana Chas made me promise to walk over with you, to the pub, so she could have a big big hug. What is it with you and hugs ey?” - he asked him. - “Everybody seems to want magic Seb cuddles. If I would allow everyone, I couldn't even spend time with ya. Because everybody loves ya, you little monster.” - he said with a little playfulness in his voice, and just like he knew what it meant, Seb started chuckling. He didn't stop for a whole 3 minutes.

  
  


“Remember how you left here your favorite onesie and you couldn't sleep for two days?” - he smiled. It was true. Last time he was here, they left his little onesie here. He had clothes in both places, it wasn't unusual, but after Robert took him back, Rebecca called them at night, saying how Seb won't sleep. He kept crying, and it took them hours but eventually they - Aaron - figured out. He missed his favorite onesie. They thought he would forget it by the next day.... but nope. He was so fussy, that Rebecca had to come to the Mill to bring that onesie back.

  
  


“You're so stubborn, you know that?” - asked Aaron thinking about the memory. - “Your Dad can be like that.” - he laughed.

  
  


“Dadda.” – said Seb... well it was more like a question, and Aaron knew it wasn't about Robert. He wanted him.

  
  


“Alright buddy, we're almost there.”

  
  


“Dadda.” - he said again louder this time, and Aaron prayed for him not to start crying when they were literally 2 minutes from getting home.

  
  


“We're here Sebby, look.” - he said pointing to the window, trying to occupy him. - “See those trees? We were walking there last time, remember? You, me and Daddy.” - he barely finished when he heard the first sobs from Seb's little lungs. - “It's okay, we're home.” - he said as he parked the car in front of the Mill. He rushed to the door to scoop him up. The minute he did it, Seb stopped crying. He just wanted cuddles. - “You're a little mischief, you.” - smiled Aaron bumping his nose softly. - “I'm definitely telling this to Daddy. You're both love attention too much.” - he muttered under his breath as he got Seb's stuff from the car, ready to open the door.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi, or if you have suggestions for a missing scene;
> 
> send an ask on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or just tweet on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
